Because of the popular use of multimedia technologies these days, scanners have played an increasingly important role in imaging peripherals. As required by various customers, more and more different kinds of image types are to be scanned by scanners, such as negative or positive films.
As a result, scanner manufacturers have launched positive film scanners and negative film scanners. Such scanners, however, have been designed typically to function solely as a positive film scanner or a negative film scanner, or as a scanner equipped with additional devices for holding positive films or negative films. If a user has a great number of positive and negative films to process during a short period of time, the user will have to switch between different types of scanners frequently, which leads to inefficiency of work. In addition, during the scanning process, positive and negative films in some occasions cannot be kept at the same place within the current film holding apparatus, which makes the procedures of scanning more complicated to users.